janeaustenfandomcom-20200223-history
Catherine de Bourgh
Lady Catherine de Bourgh (née Fitzwilliam) is the widow of Sir Lewis de Bourgh. She is the daughter of an earl, and thus styled as Lady Catherine and not Lady de Bourgh. She is the mother of Miss Anne de Bourgh, and the maternal aunt of Fitzwilliam and Georgiana Darcy. She is the sister of the late Lady Anne Darcy whose dearest wish, according to Lady Catherine, was for Mr. Darcy and Anne de Bourgh to be married. Biography Early Life Lady Catherine was born one of the children of a wealthy earl. As an aristocrat, Lady Catherine was probably educated in many subjects that young ladies were usually, except for music, even though she was a great admirer of it. As the daughter of an earl, she was likely presented at Court when she was around the age of 18 in order to begin her London season. She did not marry a titled man or an heir to a title, but a knighted and extremely wealthy gentleman. She was raised closely with her sister Lady Anne, and they were good friends. When Anne had a son and Catherine had a daughter, they planned a betrothal between the two cousins. Death of her husband Her husband, Sir Lewis, died before the course of the novel. Lady Catherine esteemed him and his family greatly, even though he was not aristocratic. Before Sir Lewis's death, they destroyed the entail on Rosings Park so their daughter and only child would be able to inherit the estate. Life as a Widow Lady Catherine still harbored the hope that her daughter and her nephew would be joined in marriage, even with Mr. Darcy was 25. She also became the patron of Mr. Collins, a man who admired her greatly. She offered him a parsonage and a rectory. According to Mr. Collins, Lady Catherine did not mind if Mr. Collins left the rectory for a few Sundays. When Elizabeth Bennet came to stay with the Collinses, Lady Catherine invited the three of them to dinner. She was impressed and slightly shocked with Elizabeth's opinionated demeanor, but didn't think much of her family or the girl in general. She was angered to hear a rumor that Mr. Darcy was engaged to Elizabeth and went to Longbourn immediately to learn the truth and to try and force Elizabeth to promise never to consider such an engagement. Personality and traits Lady Catherine is haughty, pompous, domineering, and condescending. Her wealth and station allow her to be rude to people she considers beneath her, with little consequences, especially seen in her interrogation of Elizabeth Bennet while at Rosings Park. Because of her upbringing she expects people to follow her like sycophants, which is presumably why she enjoys the company of William Collins so much. Mr. Collins encourages these characteristics by deferring to her in every aspect. Elizabeth treats her with respect but is not intimidated. To Lady Catherine's shock, Elizabeth chooses not to answer one of her more ruder questions. Physical description Lady Catherine is a wealthy noblewoman whose looks suggest that she had been a beauty in her youth. Rosings Park and assets Lady Catherine is exceptionally wealthy due to her marriage. Their manor, Rosings Park, is quite large with very expensive furnishings. There is no entail on Rosings, which is why Anne de Bourgh is the sole heir to the estate. Titles and styles *Before marriage: The Right Honourable Lady Catherine FitzwilliamNote: If her father had not inherited the earldom at her birth, she could have been born as Miss Catherine Fitzwilliam. If her father had not inherited but held a courtesy title of either Baron or Viscount, she would have been born The Honourable Miss Catherine Fitzwilliam. *After marriage: The Right Honourable Lady Catherine de Bourgh''P & P'', Ch. 13 Forms of address *Formal: Your ladyship, my lady *Reference style: ''Lady Catherine''Other peers and peeresses would not say "your ladyship" or "my lady" and instead call her "Lady Catherine". Notes and references Portrayals *A Modern Pride and Prejudice (2011) Played by Cynthia Sharp (as Mrs. De Bourgh) *"Lost in Austen" (2008) TV episode, Played by Lindsay Duncan *Pride & Prejudice Played by Judi Dench (as Lady Catherine de Bourg) *Bride & Prejudice (2004) Played by Marsha Mason (as Catherine Darcy) *"Pride and Prejudice" (1995) TV episode, Played by Barbara Leigh-Hunt *"Pride and Prejudice" (1980) TV episode, Played by Judy ParfittIMDB *"Pride and Prejudice" Destiny (1967) TV episode, Played by Sylvia Coleridge - Prejudice (1967) TV episode, Played by Sylvia Coleridge - Proposal (1967) TV episode, Played by Sylvia Coleridge *"De vier dochters Bennet" (1961) TV series Played by Loudi Nijhoff (as Lady Catharine de Bourgh) *"Pride and Prejudice" (1958) TV series Played by Phyllis Neilson-Terry *"Pride and Prejudice" (1952) TV episode, Played by Helen Haye *Pride and Prejudice (1940) Played by Edna May Oliver *Pride and Prejudice (1938) (TV) Played by Dorothy Green Category:Pride and Prejudice Category:Characters in Pride and Prejudice Category:Female characters (Pride and Prejudice)